Pretending
by SadieKain72669
Summary: How long had Dean and Castiel been friends? How many times had things gotten almost to close and they played it off like a joke? Castiel is sick of pretending its all a joke, but is Dean? Rated: M (Duh) For Destiel stuff I think you get the idea. Don't like it don't read it. If so I hope you enjoy :) I don't own SPN(Duh)
1. Dream a little Dream

Dean groaned kicking the door shut to his room tossing his bag on the bed, "Home sweet home," he muttered kicking off his boot. It had been too long since he had taken a hot shower. Those hotels always seemed to have the worst showers. He peeled off his jacket tossing it over the back of a chair.

Once he was standing under the streaming jets of hot water all his problems for the moment seemed to wash down the drain with the 6 layers of dirt on his skin from digging up 2 graves that night. Dean grabbed his bar soap rubbing it across his chest as if he could scrub away all the stress his hands wandered lower over the planes of his stomach.

Dean's eyes slid closed as his fingers wrapped around his hardening shaft. He turned his face towards the water letting the streams wash down his body he pumped his fist faster.

"Dean?" Castiel's voice broke through the haze.

"Damnit, Cas!" Dean poked his head out of the frosted shower door, "Learn to fucking knock," he said.

Castiel realized he had intruded in on something, "Sorry," he said and looked at the door, "I'll just wait," he said and walked into the bed room.

Dean rolled his eyes and turned off the water, "great," he said and grabbed a towel wrapping it around his hips. He ran his fingers over his wet hair before walking into the bed room, "What is it, Cas?" he asked

Castiel's eyes darted around the room nervously, "I was just checking in, I thought I heard you pray to me," He said, "I was mistaken."

Dean cleared his throat, "Obviously," he said and grabbed the neck of a glass bottle, "Want some?" Dean asked pouring the scotch into one glass.

With Dean's back to him Castiel dared to let his eyes wander down his strong spine still covered in droplets of water that ran in trails lower then he could witness because of the towel, "Would love some," he said not really understanding the question till dean turned with 2 glasses in his hands.

Dean caught Castiel's eyes dart up and then to the glass.

"Oh yes, thanks" he said and sipped from the glass.

Dean eyes him curiously, "Everything ok, Cas?" he asked.

"Yup, great," he said and and quickly finished off his glass in one go before coughing.

Dean laughed and refilled his glass, "Easy killer," he said.

Castiel glanced at him and laughed weakly, "Thanks," he said.

They were quite a while dean walked over to his dresser and grabbed a pair of jeans pulling them on tugging the zipper up enough to keep them on before tossing the towel with his other clothes. He waited for Castiel to say something but he was finished with his drink and Castiel still looked everywhere in the room but in Dean's direction.

"What the hell is up with you, Cas?" Dean asked leaning against the table holding his alcohol.

Castiel finally looked at him but his eyes dropped to Dean's low rise jeans unbuttoned and half unzipped, "You should button those," he said, "And I should go" he set his glass down. Dean grabbed his arm before he could flash out.

"Wait," he said and buttoned his jeans, "Talk to me, man," he said.

Castiel didn't look at him, "I'm not human, Dean, There is nothing wrong, I'm just needing to go," he said and brought his deep eyes to Deans finally, "I'm not at man either, I'm a Multi-wavelengh Celestial being, I just happen to have a male vessel," he said.

Dean looked at him slightly confused, "What does that have to do with anything?" he asked.

Castiel opened his mouth but closed it without a sound. He sighed and shook his head, "Nothing, Dean, just forget it," he said.

Dean let go of his arm and Castiel was gone in a flash. Dean pulled his bag off his bed onto the floor. "What the serious fuck?" he muttered and set his glass on the night stand before dropping on the bed. His sleep deprivation won out over his curiosity and he passed out.

 _The room was dark when Dean sat up he didn't remember turning off the lights before he laid down._

 _"Hello, Dean,"_

 _Dean Flipped to his back seeing Castiel standing at the foot of his bed, "Cas? What are you doing?" he said barely able to keep his eyes open_

 _"I don't think tell you would be enough," he said_

 _"Cas, It's like 3 in the morning,"_

 _Castiel was intantly face to face with him, "Stop talking," he said and grabbed the back of dean neck pulling his mouth to his._

 _Dean shoved him off, "What the hell, Cas," he said. "What has gotten into you?" he said._

 _"I was hoping, you" he said_

 _"Doesn't your dad have some rules about this?"_

 _"I don't see him do you?" he asked and kissed him again._

 _Dean was as shocked this time and felt the warm pressure of Castiel's mouth. His strong hand on the back of his neck. It wasn't soft and sweet like the hands he was use to but something in him let it happen. His hand slid under his jackets pulling Castiel closer, his lips parted slightly._

 _Castiel straddled him seizing the chance and tangled his tongue with Dean's._

 _Dean moaned softly flipping Castiel under him kissing his deeply as he pulled his tie off and kissed down his throat._

 _"Dean," Castiel moaned, "Yes, Dean"_

Dean Sat up straight in his bed his breathing ragged the light from the lamp across the room blinding him. He stood to turn it off realizing the discomfort in his pants, "What the fuck?" he groaned grabbing a pair of bed pants changing into them to ease the pressure on his erection.

Had he really just had a dream about Cas? How is that possible? He wasn't gay, obviously, but it happened. He had the hard on to prove it. Dean turned off the light. When he turned Castiel was standing there.

"Cas," Dean stepped back his hand tried to hide his painful erection, "What are you doing here?" he asked.

Castiel's eyes darted to his hand, "Seems like every time I hear you pray for me I find you… in some… discomfort," he said.

Dean couldn't help remembering the way his lips felt in the dream. Could they be so soft? Dean gave his head a quick shake trying to shake the image, "Nope im good," he said walking over to the bed and sat down.

"Dean, I can Sense your pain," he said worried.

"I have a boner, ok? I don't think you actually want to help with that," he snapped.

Castiel's cheeks turned slightly pink, "I see," he said

"I had a dream guess you cock blocked me or something," he tried joking it off.

Castiel eyed him seeing through the act pretty easily, "It's nothing to be ashamed of Dean," he said taking off his tan trench coat.

"What are you talking about?" he asked as Castiel crossed the dark room only lit by a crack in the bathroom door.

Castiel put his hands on Dean's knees dropping to the floor between them, "Can we stop pretending? Just for a while?" he asked.

Dean looked at the angel on his knees in front of him, "I don't know how to be this way, not with you," he said.

"Yes you do," Castiel said and pressed his lips to Dean's bare chest. His lips were warm just as Dean hoped and it made his resolve crumbled to pieces.

Dean grabbed his face with both hands and kissed him deeply and pulled his tie loose before working the buttons open. He felt Castiel's fingers help untucking his shirt so it fell to the floor when Dean pushed the fabric from his shoulders.

Castiel stood climbing in his lap straddling him like in the dream. Dean flipped pinning him to the mattress looking into his face, "Did you give me that dream?" he asked.

Castiel tried to hide his smile, "I had to know how you would react, if it was bad it would be nothing more than a weird dream," he said.

"Son of a bitch," Dean said sitting back on his heels Castiel sat up, "This is so fucked up," he said.

Castiel ran his hand up Deans hip, "Maybe, but if it is, why does it feel so good?" he said his thumb brushed over Dean's aching erection.

A moan slipped past his lips, "Cas," He said softly knowing he needed to tell him to stop but every part of him refused to say he words. Castiel tugged his pants down wrapping his hand around his hard shaft. Dean leaned back on his left hand feeling those warm lips press to his stomach. His free hand ran through his hair as his lips moved lower wrapping around his swollen tip.

Dean groaned softly bucking his hips slightly wanting him to take more, and Castiel obliged. He took his long shaft into his mouth sucking him deeply, "Fuck Cas," Dean moaned grabbing the back of his head. Dean pulled Castiel into a deep kiss before pushing him back on the bed.

Castiel's hands slid over Dean firm ass pulling him closer. He unbuttoned his trousers before he rolled to his stomach pushing his ass against Dean's exposed erection. Dean moaned against his shoulder sliding his hand down the front of Castiel's pants.

Dean stroked the angels hard dick kissing his throat a moment "Let me grab something," he said sitting back pulling Castiel's pants and underwear with him. Dean leaned grabbing a condom and a bottle of lube.

Castiel groaned softly when Dean used his finger pushing them into his ass, "Dean," he moaned softly dean rolled the condom on as removed his fingers, "Yes" Cas said feeling his hard erection against his ass.

Dean pushed into his with a moan sliding his arms around the back of Castiel's shoulders thrusting into him.

Castiel moaned pushing against him, "Yes, Dean," He breathed and Kissed him deeply.

Dean reached down and stroked Castiel's hard cock. "Fuck, Cas, You feel so good," he moaned feeling himself climbing to the edge. He slid out of him a moment pulling him to him and kissed his lips deeply once more before Castiel was flipped on his Stomach thrusting into him harder and faster.

Castiel moaned and Sat up on his hands pushing his hips back"Don't stop," he begged feeling deans hands . IT wasn't long till dean thrusted into him coming to a powerful release. Dean moaned softly still stroking till he came.

Dean collapsed on Castiel's chest when he rolled over.

Castiel run his hand over the back of Dean's head, "That was amazing," he said.

Dean kissing his flushed skin on his chest, "It was," he said with a yawn. Before he could say another word he was unconscious on Castiel's chest.

 ****This is my first Destiel Fic :) I hope you enjoyed :) Please please please leave a review and follow to stay updated on all new chapters of this story****


	2. On the Case

Dean groaned hearing his alarm blare telling it is was time to start his day. His hand shot up and turned it off before burring his head under the pillow as the memories filed back in. Was that all a dream? Maybe it was, but when he rolled over and saw Castiel was there he was sure that it wasn't a dream.

"Morning," Dean said softly and sat up.

"I didn't know if I should go," he said.

Dean nodded, "Yeah you probably should, I have to get going," he said and walked distracted to the bathroom before he turned quickly, "No need to like tell anyone, ok?" he said.

Castiel nodded, "Yes," he said

"Awesome," Dean said and walked to the bathroom closing the door. His hands grabbed either side of the sink taking a look at his reflection, "You are Dean Winchester and you are not gay," he said and sighed at how it sounded scripted and fake to his own ears. He splashed water on his face and walked out of the bathroom to an empty bedroom. He saw Castiel's tie sticking out from the edge of the bed and grabbed it tossing it on the knob of the dresser.

"Dean, Hurry up, I found us a case!" Sam yelled.

Dean dressed quickly and joined Sam in the kitchen for breakfast, "What's the case?" he asked

Sam flipped his laptop around sound Dean could see the screen, "Well there is this one in Montana, 7 people have killed themselves in the last 2 weeks, but get this, they all jumped from the same bridge," he said.

Dean's interest was piqued as he looked over the article, "They are all women" he said "We will head out in an hour," he said.

"Awesome, I texted Cas to see if he wanted to tag along," Sam said.

Dean tried not to look guilty, "What did he say?" he asked.

Sam eyed him suspiciously, "He said he had some free time and wouldn't mind helping," he said.

Dean nodded "Cool will be good to have another set of eyes," he said suddenly interested in the files on the screen of the computer.

Right as Sam and dean got to town they pick up chatter about another suicide and they decided to head straight to the crime scene, stopping long enough to change.

Dean and Sam walked past the yellow tape, flashing the officer their badges, "Hi, I'm Agent Borne this is my partner, Agent Hadley, FBI" Dean said before tucking his ID back into the inner pocket of his jacket.

"What interest does the FBI have in suicides? " The old fat man in a wide brim hat asked

"We just go where we are told," Sam said.

Dean caught motion in the corner of his eye and looked up and saw Castiel on the other end of the bridge.

"I'll be right back," Dean said knowing Sam could handle the officer. He joined Castiel at the edge of the trees, "What's up, Cas?" he asked trying to keep it work like.

"I learn from some of the locals that all 8 women had a baby in the last 16 months," Castiel said, "It seems like we are dealing with a vengeful spirit," he said.

"That's what it is looking like," he said.

"I found something," he said motioning to the trees and headed the direction he motioned.

Dean followed for a few hundred yard pushing the thick brush out of his way, "Cas,"

"It's only a little farther," he said and they came to a clearing but it was only clear because the green foliage was all brown and dead in a perfect circle.

"What the hell," Dean muttered and looked around, and pulled his EMF Detector form his pocket flipping it on and the light when crazy, "Defiantly a ghost," he said turning it off. "I should go let Sam know," he said glancing at Castiel.

"Just a second," he said grabbing Dean's arm, "Are we pretending it didn't happen?"

Dean looked at him, "I don't know, Cas," he said

"Do you regret it?" he asked.

"No, I don't. I just... I'm not gay, Cas," he said.

Castiel looked at him lifting a hand to his face, "And I am not a man," he said and pressed his lips to Dean's.

Dean couldn't stop himself from kissing him back. He felt and tree press to his back as Castiel's arms slid around him. His hand grabbed his hips pulling Castiel closer.

Castiel's mouth moved with Dean's his tongue slipped into the kiss slid his hands to Dean's ass giving it a squeeze.

Dean moaned softly against his lips before they heard footsteps.

"Dean? Cas?" Sam Called.

Dean shoved Castiel backwards as they both quickly straighten their clothes, "We're over here, come look at this," he called and Sam joined them.

"Whoa! You check for EMF?" he asked.

"Off the charts, I think we should head to the hotel to get on the research," he said.

Sam nodded, "Alright let go," he said heading back to the impala.

Dean let out a big breath once he was far enough. He shot Castiel a glance and followed Sam to the car.

Pushing open to the hotel room dean groaned, "It's the hooker inn," he said tossing his bag on the bed.

"It's all that is available," Sam said, "Who is making a food run?" he asked.

"You do it I'm going to work on finding out who the spirit is," Dean said, "Don't forget beer," he said and Sam nodded.

"Or pie, got it," he said and grabbed the keys.

Dean loosened his tie and took off the suit jacket, "I hate these damn things," he muttered and sat down opening the laptop. Castiel's kiss in the woods was still fresh in his mind and pants. He needed a distraction. He typed in the website for his favorite porn. He was halfway through the first video before Castiel popped in.

"Hello Dean," he said.

"Hey, Cas," Dean looked up from the laptop for only a second before quickly closing the tab.

"Where is Sam?" he asked glancing around.

"Grub run," he said and closed the laptop.

Castiel looked at him, "Busty Asian beauties?" he asked

"What? No!" he said as if offended, "well maybe," he said and crossed his arms over his chest.

Castiel nodded, "I see," he said, "Well I would expect nothing less of you," he said.

Dean looked at him, "What are you doing here, Cas?" He asked.

Castiel took a seat across the table from him, "To help with the case," he said

"You rarely work cases with us, much less a run of the mill spirit," he said, "What are you doing here , Cas?" he asked again.

He shrugged, "I figured you would try to avoid me then Sam asked if I wanted to tag along, so I did. I didn't think it would be a problem," he said.

Dean sighed and ran his hand over his hair, "It's not a problem, Cas," he said

"Good." He said and put his hand on Dean's knee, "I'm glad." He said.

Dean's eyes dropped to his hand on his knee then at Castiel. The Angel who defied Heaven for him and continues to have his back at every turn. His hand covered Castiel's.

The fingers tangled together and they looked each other Dean lean forward his lips close enough to feel Castiel's breath when Sam came crashing through the door his arms loaded ith bags of food and beer. Dean and castiel both stood and grabbed bags to help.

"My pie better not be crushed," Dean said and set the bags on the table digging through them.

"Your pie is fine Dean," he said sticking the beer in the fridge. "What's up, Cas?" Sam asked

"I just came to tell you and dean I may have found the spirit," he said. "A woman named Faith McHale Jumped from that bridge 6 months ago. Her sister told police she couldn't have killed herself but there was no sign of anyone killing her," he said.

"Ok, So we need to speak with this sister," he said.

"I'll head over there after we eat," Dean said.

"I'll head over the morgue," Sam said.

Dean Exited the little yellow house heading to his car pulling his phone from his pocket dialing Sam's number.

"Dean, what's up?" he asked.

"I just finished talking to the sister, Turns out Faith Left a 1 year old behind, the sister insists she was foul play. What did the morgue have?"

"All 8 Vics had matching marks on their forehead, coroner says it's from the fall but I'm not convinced," he said.

Dean climbed into the impala twisting the ignition, "Well I'm not sure we are going to get anymore tonight," he said.

Sam laughed, "Right, well you go find you lonely girl in a bar I'm going to head to the library," he said. "I have some reading I want to do," he said

"Yeah, see you later," he said and hung up. Dean pulled away from the curb decided to hit a liquor store instead. He purchased a bottle of scotch before finding himself back at the hotel.

Dean took his jacket off rolling up the sleeves to his white button down hooking his finger under his tie tugging at it. He found a Dixie cup on the edge of the sink and filled it with the scotch.

He drank down the first 2 cups as if they were the nectar of the gods. By the third he felt it working and sat down on the bed setting the bottle on the night stand. Dean flipped through the channels available on the TV that looked older then he was.

Dean was on his 6th cup laughing at some stupid comedy when the images floated back, but through the haze of alcohol it didn't seem as wrong. He even started thinking about calling him. Dean refilled his glass seeing the bottle was almost half empty.

Dean closed his eyes, "Dear Castiel bring Scotch," he prayed jokingly and opened one eye and saw he was still alone, "Guess you aren't on call for drink, huh," he said and stood staggering a little to one side with the head rush.

Dean pulled his tie over his head hanging it on the bathroom door knob as he drunkenly fumbled with the butons on his shirt, "I will conquer you," he said to the buttons struggling with the third.

"Is that a promise?"

Dean looked up and Castiel was standing behind him in the mirror, "Cas, Hey," he said

"Hey," Castiel said and set the bottle in his hand on the counter by the sink, "You didn't sound like you needed this but I figured why not," he said.

"Thank you, Cas, that was thoughtful," he said still fumbling with the buttons on his shirt.

"Dean, stop before you hurt yourself," he said turning dean to face him.

"They are just buttons," he said, "I handle a gun all the time," he said.

Castiels fingers expertly unfastened all the buttons, "There you go," he said

Dean peeled it off tossing it with his jacket, "Thank you," he said grabbing the bottle putting it with the other on his night stand, "Well since you are here, would you like a drink?" he asked sitting down on his bed.

"Sure," he said.

Dean filled a cup for him holding it out to him with a slightly unsteady hand.

Castiel took the cup and sat on the opposite bed, "Thanks," he said and threw it back holding it out to Dean. Their eyes locked as dean filled his glass a second time. Their gaze didn't break as they both threw back what was in their cup.

"Sam isn't going to be back till later," he said.

Castiel caught what he was saying after a second, "Yeah?"

"Yeah," Dean said sliding off his bed to his knees on the floor.

"What should we do with all this time?" Castiel teased eyeing Dean's bare chest.

Dean slid between his knees and smiled, "I'm sure we can find something to do," he said sliding his hands up Castiel's thighs and around his hips to his ass pulling him closer.

"I'm sure we can," he said and kissed Dean deeply.

For the first time there was no hesitation in Dean's response. Dean kissed back forcefully tangling his fingers in Castiel's hair.

Before Dean could even blink he was on his back on the floor and Castiel was straddling his hips tossing his jackets on the bed and leaned down their mouths colliding again. Dean's hands found Castiel's ass when he felt warm kisses burn down his throat. They seemed to send electricity straight to his dick.

Castiel pushed his hips against Dean feeling the bulge starting under him. His lips worked over his neck and chest before working Dean's pants open.

Dean moaned softly and just decided against trying to work the buttons. He grabbed the top of his shirt and pulled. Castiel's buttons went flying but be didn't hand time to complain before Dean captured his mouth again.

They were a frenzy of hands and clothes till there was nothing between them but fire. This wasn't like the previous night, this was raw and passionate. Dean couldn't tell what was making his head spin more, the Scotch, or Castiel, "Fuck," he groaned softly when he rolled to his stomach on the carpet. Castiel's body pressed to his back, "Do it, Cas" he said softly pushing his ass up against him.

Castiel's mouth work across the back of his shoulders and down his spine, "You sure?" he asked.

"Yes," he said.

Castiel grabbed his hips pulling his ass into the air. He found the lube in the bed stand before using it on his lover.

Dean moaned softly feeling his probing fingers hitting nerves he didn't know existed. He felt the pressure of Castiel's erection at his entrance and he pushed back on him. He bit his lip pushing up on his hands and knees. "Oh fuck," he groaned as Castiel filled him. Castiel's hand wrapped around his aching dick pumping him as the same speed he pumped his ass.

"Just relax, Dean," he said softly in his ear kissing the back of his neck.

"Just don't stop," Dean moaned rocking back on him, pleasure corsed through him as he felt the pressure building. The rough carpet bit into the skin on his knees but he didn't care.

Castiel had him on the bed in a flash on his back his ass at the edge of the bed and Castiel filled him again.

Dean moaned grabbing the back of his neck kissing his frantically as Castiel plowed him. "I'm close oh fuck!" he groaned and his hot seed shot up his abs and Castiel's hand. It wasn't long till he felt Castiel explode into his ass.

"Mmm Fuck Dean," he moaned softly and slid out of him and kissed his lips.

"I need a shower," he said looking down at his stomach.

"I'll join you," Castiel said with a smiled.

"Awesome," he said and they headed off to the bathroom.


	3. One body? Check

Dean Was throat deep in Castiel's mouth when he heard the hotel door slam. "Dean?" Sam called. Castiel grabbed his hips when he tried to pull away working on him faster.

"Just a minute," He called kinda strained.

"You ok?"

"Yup," He bit his lips hard grabbing the back of Castiel's head thrusting into his mouth. Dean came in his throat glad the sound of the water covered his slight moan.

Castiel rinsed his mouth in the water and kissed him, "I'll see you later," He said and was gone.

Dean finished his shower and dressed.

"Were Cas's clothes here?" Sam asked when he exited the bathroom.

"What?" Dean asked painting his best shocked face on.

"Yeah, I swear they were here and when I turned around they were gone," He said.

"I seriously doubt that Sammy," Dean said and grabbed a beer.

"I found some information on Faith," Sam said.

"What is it?"

"She was head cheerleader in high school, married young when they got pregnant with their daughter," he said.

Dean nodded, "Ok, and the tragic end to this small town cliché?" he asked sitting on his bed.

"Turns out Faith filed for full custody the month before she died,"

"So why is she turning on mothers and not men?" Dean asked.

"I'm not sure, Maybe Jealousy? They have a child and all she has is a memory," Sam shrugged, "Just a theory though," he said.

Dean sighed and shook his head, "so we find her bones, salt and burn the bitch," he said.

Sam sighed, "This is where is gets complicated," he said, "Her body was never recovered from the river," Sam said.

"Please do not tell me that we have to go hunting for a body that's be out there for a year in the middle of nowhere," he said.

"No, we don't," he said, "You do,"

"What? Why just me?"

"I'm meeting with a couple of the Vic's husbands to see if maybe I can find another connection to help us find her," He said.

"Son of a bitch," he groaned and laid back on the bed, "I need least 4 hours before I can be awesome," he said throwing his arm over his face blocking out the light.

"Night," Sam said and cut off the light.

Dean listened to the leaves crunch under his boots, humming some Metallica. Her hear a twig snap behind him. Dean turned on his heels, his hand at the small of his back.

"Easy, Dean," Castiel said raising his hands slightly.

"Damnit, Cas," Dean said relaxing and turned to keep walking. Castiel was at his side keeping stride, "I'm not going to get this case closed if you keep popping up distracting me," Dean said pushing through the underbrush.

"Let me carry the duffle," Castiel said.

"I got it," Dean said adjusting the strap.

Castiel sighed and walked along with him in silence for a few hundred yards, "I'm not trying to distract you, Dean," Castiel said.

"Yeah, cause that seems to be the outcome," he said, "Now I'm Slopping through God knows what in the back end of nowhere because I was too busy with you to arrange to talk to the husbands," he said

"If I could help, would you stop being angry with me?" he asked.

Dean stopped and looked at him, "maybe, how so?" he asked

Castiel looked around, "I spent the night combing the woods for Faith,"

"And?"

"I found her about half a mile back the way we came," he said.

"Awesome," he said and they began back tracking.

"Right over here," Castiel said.

Dean looked around, "how are we from the Circle?" he asked.

"500 yards,"

Dean inspected the half rotten corpse and nodded, "She looks intact no lacerations,"

"Dean Look," Castiel knelt by her head, "Didn't the other victims have gashes on their foreheads?" Castiel asked

"Yeah, it's identical," he said and sighed, "Well let's roast this bitch and call, Sam" he said and opened the bag pulling a large canister of salt dumping it on the body adding some igniter fluid and tossed in some matches.

"Case close,"

"Yup," he said zipping up the duffle bag.

"Then you are open to some distraction's," Castiel said.

Dean laughed softly and looked at him, "There is a burning corpse not 15 feet away," he said.

Castiel looked over his shoulder, "We could go somewhere else," he said.

Dean sighed and started walking hearing hurried foot step as Castiel caught up, "Sam is going to find out if this continues," he said.

Castiel slid his hands into his pockets, "Why is that such a bad thing?" Castiel asked.

Dean laughed, "Why-" He huffed and shook his head, "Cas, It's just-" Dean struggled to find the right words.

Castiel pulled him to a stop facing him, "What happened between us, dean," He said stepping closer to him and smiled when Dean's hand slid around his waist. "What is happening between is, this isn't bad," He said sliding his hand up Dean's chest. "Once you forget what it look likes and focus on how it feels you can stop fighting," Castiel said and kissed Deans throat.

Dean stepped back till he felt the nearby tree. His fingers dug into Castiel's sides, "It's not that easy," Dean moaned softly.

Castiel smiled and brushed his nose up Dean's jaw over his lips to the tip for his nose. He kept his lips a fraction of an inch from Dean's even when Dean dipped forwards, "Seems pretty easy," he said.

Dean locked his jaw feeling Castiel's hand slid to the back of his neck, "Because you keep coming at me," he said, "I'm not known for my will power," His hands ached to slid over the small of his back to Castiel's firm ass.

"You are if you don't want it," he said and kissed his lips.

Dean forgot his argument turning pinning Castiel to the tree. His mouth hungry on him. Dean pushed his hips forward against Castiel's.

Castiel slid his hands in Dean's back pockets, "Have I mentioned how nice your ass looks in your jean?" he asked before pulling at the hem of deans shirt

"You look at my ass often?" he asked.

Castiel smiled, "Why else do I always appear behind you?" he said

"Fucking creep," he said with an amused smile.

"Stop being so sexy," he said.

"Not possible," Dean said with a cocky smile.

"Thank god for that," he said and pushed his hands up deans abs feeling the muscles react, Dean raised his arms and Castiel pulled his shirt over his head tossing it to the ground. "Just a second," he said and moved away from.

Dean leaned against the tree watching as he removed his tan trench coat and laid it out along with his suit jacket. Dean smiled as Castiel hook his fingers in Dean's belt loops pulling into another kiss.

Castiel unbuttoned his shirt and dean pulled it off of him leaving his tie hanging around his neck "I still sense Hesitance," He said.

Dean bit his lips, "Dude, your kind of an angel," he said.

"And you, Dean Winchester," Castiel said and kissed his throat, "You need to relax," Castiel said softly in his ear.

Dean smiled tipping his head back, "Ok, Baby," He said unbuttoning Castiel's suit pants rubbing him feeling him spring to life.

"Dean," he moaned softly pushing him back on the pile of clothes. Castiel kicked his pants off and climbed on top of him grinding his hips against Dean.

"You're such a fucking tease," Dean moaned softly grabbing the tie that still hung around Castiel's neck, pulling his face closer.

"It's so much fun to watch though," He said

Dean stroked Castiel's erection that pressed against his belly. He loved watching Castiel's face, "I guess I can understand" He said.

Castiel worked Dean's pants down, He slid his ass back sitting up as Dean filled him. "Damnit," he groaned riding him his hand gripped Dean's chest.

Dean moaned grabbing his hips matching his rhythm, "Fuck, yes, Cas," he moaned and rolled his hand grabbed the mud for support as the thrusted into Castiel. His dick throbbed as he pounded into him deeper kissing his mouth hard. Dean's hand slid to his neck before he realized they were covered in mud, "Fuck," He said and chuckled.

Castiel pushed his hips up to him, "Don't stop, Dean," Replied Castiel his voice husky.

Dean moaned and slid out of him, "Roll over," he said and Castiel complied pushing his ass back for Dean. He grabbed his hips his ass and back covered in mud dean thrusted into in pushing fast and deeper he pushed his shaft in and out of him watching his lover's firm ass take the beating. Dean slid into him hard and fast a couple more times finishing in him.

"My turn," Castiel said and disappeared from under Dean so fast he nearly fell forwards, but Castiel's arms wrapped around him from behind his hands leaving trails of mud over Dean's body everywhere he touched. Castiel pushed his jeans below his ass.

Dean moaned softly feeling Castiel's erection press against him. "Go for it, Cas," he said and dropped to his hands he bit his lips as Castiel filled him he knew he wouldn't take long his shaft was swollen and throbbing.

Castiel moaned kissing his shoulder as the pounded into him before filling him with his seed, "Fuck," Castiel sighed laying on his back in the mud.

Dean collapsed beside him kissing his chest softly, he noticed how much darker it was, "Shit," he said jumping up grabbing his clothes that were now covered in mud. "Double shit," he said and zipped up his jeans. "We should be getting back," he said and looked at Castiel who was pulling his mud stained white button down back over his shoulders.

They both laughed seeing they were both covered in muddy smears and hand prints, "We need a shower," he said.

Dean smiled and wrapped his arm around Castiel and kissed his lips, "If only," he said and they both finished getting dressed, "Hopefully Sam will still be out," he said.

Dean got to the hotel and saw the light on in the hotel room, "Fuck," he said and grabbed the bag of burgers. And tray of drinks from the passenger seat.

"Whoa," Sam said seeing how dirty he was, "You look like you went mud wrestling," same said.

Dean laughed and shook his head setting the food down, "No just a lot of miles and a lot of mud, then the bitch showed up threw me but I burned her," he said.

"Oh damn, Well I guess we can head out first thing in the morning," Sam said.

"Sounds good I'm going to grab a shower," Dean closed and locked the door tossing all his muddy clothes into a pile. Dean glanced over his shoulder feeling something watching him. "Cas? Are you being a perv again?"

Castiel appeared and eyed Dean Naked before him, "Just enjoying the show," he said.

Dean chuckled, "As much as I'd love to go for it again but I need human things like a shower and food hopefully sleep," he said feeling the water was as hot as it was getting.

"I understand, Dean," He said softly and kissed his lips

Dean let Castiel join him in the shower against his better judgement, but was pleased he did. He stood in the warm spray as Castiel lathered a rag with his soap. He worked the lather up his back in circles working around to his stomach.

Castiel worked lower but realized how exhausted Dean was his soft shaft didn't even twitch.

Once they were both clean their lips locked again before Castiel spoke, "You eat and get some rest I'll see you back at the bunker," he said softly and disappeared.

The rest of the evening as a blur of small talk and burgers before Dean found himself falling into his bed not even bothering to pull the blanket over himself before he passed out.


	4. Still in the closet?

Dean wasn't sure when he was going to see Castiel again. He was always so shady with where he was and what he was doing. Which only made Dean more curious. He was determined to get answers.

When Castiel appeared before him as he sat at the table with a beer in his hand. He barely so much as took his eyes from the pages in the book before him.

"Hello, Dean," Castiel said in his usual manner.

"Cas," Dean retorted sounding disinterested.

"Are you alright, Dean?" He asked his brow pulled together in confusion.

"I'm great, Cas, thank you for asking," he said and finally looked up t him, "Now I have a question for you,  
"Dean,"

"No, Cas, You are going to answer me this time," he said standing the table still between them, "What are these missions?"

Castiel looked at him, "Unimportant, they are finished," he said

Dean raised an eyebrow surprised, "Like done? No more popping off to god knows where?" he asked.

Castiel nodded, "Yes, I promise," he said stepping around the table, Dean placed his hand in the middle of his chest stopping him, "What?" Castiel asked.

Dean glanced through the door way, "Sam is here,"

Castiel vanished on the spot leaving him confused. Dean whirled around when Castiel appeared behind him, "he is in the basement going through some old men of letter files," he said standing much closer than he had been.

"I'm not just some Booty call," Dean said with his normal sarcasm stepping away taking the last swig of beer setting the empty bottle on the table.

"I'm aware of that, Dean, what is going on with you?" he asked placing a hand on the back of his shoulder.

Dean stood there a moment, "It is so hard lying to Sam's face about what is going on," he finally said.

His hand slid down his back as he stepped closer, "Then stop lying to him," he said simply. Castiel didn't see the problem. If he didn't want to lie to his brother, the simplest solution would be to tell him the truth.

Dean gave a small humorless laugh turning to face him, "oh yeah 'hey, Sam I'm in love with Castiel, who is currently in a guy's body, so I guess I'm gay.' That would go very well," he said.

Castiel's face was slightly stunned, "So you are falling in love with me?"

Dean scoffed trying to brush it off his eyes darting away from Castiel's, "I mean, I just meant" He scrambled to find the words to cover what he had said. His eyes slowly came back to Castiel's, "I mean yeah, I guess so, I've always loved you but this is different, I guess," he said uncomfortable with the vulnerability.

Castiel smiled kissing his mouth hard wrapping his hand around the back of his neck. Dean slid his arm around the angels back kissing him deeply. They turned so Castiel leaned against the table. His hand grabbed Deans hips pulling him closer as his full lips trailed down Dean's neck.

Dean tangled his fingers in his hair feeling his arm fingers probing up his stomach tracing every crevice, "Cas," he said softly grabbing his face bringing their mouths back together hungrily. Dean worked open a few buttons running his fingers over the exposed skin. He pushed Castiel back on the table. Castiel moaned softly as Dean Pulled his shirt up kissing his stomach softly, "Mm, Dean,"

Dean wanted nothing more than to take him right there but he was so worried someone would walk in. He pulling him back up kissing his lips deeply, "Let's go someone a little more private," Dean said grabbing his hand.

They barely made it 10 feet down the hall before Castiel pinned Dean against the wall kissing his lips their bodies pressed together. They were both so distracted Castiel barely heard Sam's footsteps coming up the hall to their right.

Dean darted across the hall pulling Castiel into the supplies closet. The 6 foot space seemed to get warmer when they both looked at each other slightly breathless, "Little close," he said.

Castiel chuckled and watched the beads of sweat starting to form across Dean's forehead and jaw as Sam's footsteps passed without hesitation.

Dean kissed him again pulling at his jacket they both knew they weren't making it any farther. Dean grabbed his ass pulling him against him. They both could feel the others erection. "I don't think I have ever wanted anyone this bad," he said softly kissing down Castiel's throat. Castiel moaned softly as a smile spread across is lips, "I'm glad," he said bringing their mouths together effectively ending all conversation.

Castiel pushing him back on the floor pulling his jeans off kissing up Dean's sculpted stomach. His hand slid up his thigh into his boxers stroking his quivering member, "Cas," Dean moaned pushing his hips up against his hand. Castiel pulled his boxers off wrapping his lips around his aching tip. Dean bit his lip to keep from moaning as his hand slid up Castiel's ass over his trousers. He reached around him working them open quickly as Castiel's mouth worked his hard shaft. Dean moaned softly sliding his fingers through the angel's hair, "Come here," Dean said softly resting his hand on the back of Castiel's neck.

He complied straddling Dean kissing his lips deeply as Dean pushed himself into his ass slowly. Castiel moaned softly gripping the said of his neck. "For the record," he said softly looking to Dean candy apple eyes, "I'm falling in love with you too, Dean," he said softly.

Dean smiled as he filled him again and again kissing his lips softly, "Good," he said stroking Castiel harder as he rode him. They stay locked in that momentum holding, kissing, and stroking each other. The sweat rolled down their backs as their moans mixed together till they exploded in a flash of brilliant desire and passion.

The stayed in a tangle of towels clothes and limbs kissing each other till they were sure they both might spontaneously combust.

"Dean?" He head Sam Yell up the hall, "I found us a case get your lazy ass out here,"

Dean sighed and stood up trying to separate his clothes from Castiel's, "That's mine," he said when Castiel's picked up his pants.

They both managed to get dressed quickly but their lips found each other quickly, "I'm going to tell him, soon," Dean said rather unconvincingly.

"You don't have to, Dean, it was just a suggestion," he said and kissed him, "Now go, before he come looking for you," he said. Dean walked towards the door feeling Castiel's hand smack his butt, "I feel so cheap," he muttered jokingly before heading down the hall.

Sam was grabbing their go bags when he entered the main room ,"Wheel's up, there is something taking kids," he said, "could be Demons, farming souls, or another changeling case," he said. "Right, I'll call Cas, maybe he can help," he said.

"Right," Sam said and walked to the car wit out another word.

The miles seemed to fly under the Impala as they sped along the deserted high way. Dean's mind wandered back to the bunker as he watched the trees fly by him. His grip tightened on the wheel as Castiel's kiss still burned on his skin. Almost as if his lips still trailed down the back of his neck.

"Dean, are you even listening to me?" Sam's voice cut thought the haze.

"Yeah, yeah, of course" Dean replied shifting a little in the driver's seat.

Sam gave him an annoyed glance, "Sure you were," he said, "what is up with you lately, you are acting shady" he said.

Dean scoffed softly, "I am not shady, I'm fine," he said.

Dean parked the Impala on the curb outside the house of the last victim, "This is it," he said looking at the small 2 story house. It seemed like the picture perfect home. The boys both looked around trying to picture their lives if they had grown up somewhere like this. Dean closed the car door behind him a little harder than necessary before securing the button on the front of his blazer.

Once they knocked on the door and didn't receive an answer Dean glanced around him, "Keep watch," he said pulling his lock pick from the inside pocket off his jacket. Sam stepped blocking anyone's view on what Dean was doing.

It didn't take but a few seconds before the door swung open and they stepped inside. Instantly they were over whelmed by a rotten smell, "Is that sulfur?" Sam asked closing the door behind them. "I really don't think so," Dean said looking around at the family pictures, "Who ever said suburbia is safe needs to spend a week as a hunter," he muttered, "I'm gonna check out the kids room, you got the parents" he said heading up the stairs hoping the evade the smell but it permeated every room of the house. It seemed to get stronger with every step. "What the hell," he muttered and opened the door everything seemed to be in it's place. It was all too neat. In the corner the small bed laid disheveled. Dean knelt down, "Sam! Come look at this!" he called and pulled the bed out from the wall revealing a large black stain on the floor that seemed to be the cause of the smell. It was surrounded by rips in the carpet.

"Whoa," Sam said looking at what his brother had found, "Have you ever seen anything like this?" he asked.

Dean looked at the spot, "Yup," he said standing up, "Phoenix '99" he said.

"What was it?" he asked.

Dean shook his head, "I don't know, we never caught it, the killings stopped, almost like it had moved on," he said.

"That rules out vengeful spirit, I guess we will have to hit the books for this one," Sam sighed running his fingers though his hair.

Dean nodded, "Alright the Hotel is a few blocks you head back there, I'll get some grub and hunters helper," he said.

Dean returned to the hotel room, "Food, Sammy," Dean yelled knowing he was in the bathroom when he came in and the room was empty.

"Hello, Dean,"

Dean looked up after setting the food on the table and saw Castiel standing there, "Hey, Cas" he said glancing over his shoulder wanting to kiss him but knew the bathroom door would opened at anytime.

"I thought you could use my help," he said.

Dean bit the corner of his lip, "Yeah, we have no idea what the hell er are dealing with here." He said.

Castiel could see the indecision in his eyes. It brought a smile to his face as he stepped closer, "Careful, Dean, I think you might be addicted." He said

"Shut up," Dean said grabbing the back of his neck kissing him hard on the mouth.

It was like to piece coming together in perfect unison, they wrapped their arms around eachother as they lost track of time and place.

"Um, gross," Sam's voice came from behind them.

Dean moved away from castiel like he stabbed him, "Sam, I uh,"

"So this is what has been going on," Sam said finally putting all the puzzle pieces together in his head, "how long has this been going on?"

"Going on? Nothing is going on," Dean said quickly switching his stance from arms crossed to hands on his hips back to crossed across his chest shifting his feet slightly.

"Really?" Sam asked with an amused expression, it wasn't often anything made Dean squirm, "So I didn't just see you with your hand on Cas' ass?" he asked.

"I was, uh," Dean scrambled for the right words.

"Dean," Castiel finally spoke up, "Why are you still trying to hide it? I thought you were going to tell him any way,"

"In my own time, not like this," he said, "I need some air," he said leaving the room quickly.


	5. Don't look under the bed

"Dean, wait!" Sam called after his brother as he ran from the motel room. Dean sighed slowing his stride slightly through he knew his brother could have caught up, "I really don't want to talk about this," Dean said. He wasn't even sure how he felt about everything at this point. Sure, it was all fire and desire between them, but what did it all really mean? What kind of future could they really have together?

"Dean," Sam said keeping stride beside him as they walked down the sidewalk, "why didn't you just tell me?"

Dean scoffed softly, "Like I could have just come out and tell you," he said.

Sam looked ahead of them as they walked, "so you like Cas? It's really not all that surprising,"

"I'm not gay," Dean said grabbing his brother's sleeve pulling him to a stop, "I'm not," he said.

Sam tried to stifle a smile but didn't quite manage it, "Yeah you kind of are," he said.

"Shut up," Dean said and turned back walking to the hotel. "So are we planning a June wedding? maybe April," Sam asked jokingly. Dean rolled his eyes, "Bite me," Dean muttered as he started walking again.

"Seems Cas has that handled," Sam said falling a few steps ehind him.

"I think I found it," Dean said flipping the computer around showing his brother the screen, "Sack Man, also known as…"

"The Boogeyman?" Sam asked not convinced, "How do we even know that he is real?" he asked.

"There are hundreds of stories dating back thousands of years," Dean said turning the screen back towards him, "In some they have mentioned him leaving a black spot behind leaving the smell of the dead in his wake."

Sam chewed it over a second, "Makes sense," He said, "so how do we gank it?"

Dean scrolled through the information, "a knife soaked in the blood of a calf," he said, "the blade had to be iron," he said.

Sam looked at him, "ok so how do we bring it to us to kill it?" he asked.

Dean sighed and sat back, "We can't, we have to catch it above ground it says here is snatches in groups of 3?" he said.

"He already snatched 2 so we just have to figure out who the 3rd victim is," Sam said.

"You make it sound so easy," Dean said.

"Maybe it is," Castiel appeared beside the table, "This thing has a pattern and I have cracked it,"

"Care to elaborate, Cas?" Dean asked not taking his eyes off the computer. There was an awkward silence before Castiel finally spoke. "No need I found the house," he said setting an address on the table and before another word could be spoken he was gone.

"Is it cold in here? No, no, I think it's just you," Sam said looking at Dean.

"I'm not being cold," Dean scoffed and went to the fridge.

"Dean I know-"

"Stop, Sam," Dean said, "just stop, not your problem," He popped the top on his beer before

Sam looked at his brother then to the address on the table, "I guess I'll go get the Calf's blood for the knife," he said grabbing his coat before heading out the door without another word.

Dean sighed pinching the bridge of his nose. He knew it would be long till the pounding behind his eyes would be unbearable. He felt something change in the room and he looked up, "Cas, if you are playing invisible drop it,"

It took a few moments but Castiel materialized in front of him, "after you were so glib I figured you wouldn't want to see me, I just wanted to make sure you are ok," he said

"I'm fine, Cas" he said and took a swig off his beer.

"Fine? You don't seem fine," he said stepping close to him.

Dean sighed closing his eyes a moment, "Cas you don't get it," he said and looked at him, "I don't know how to do this. I'm a one night stand kind of guy, I see you every day," he said his face soften slightly, "But here you are every day,"

Castiel's eye brows pulled together his head turned to the side slightly in confusion wondering what this had to do with it.

Dean sighed, "Don't give me that fucking look," he said

"I don't understand, Dean, What am I supposed to do then?" he asked. He took another step and there was barely a foot of space between them.

"Cas," Dean looked down at the beer in his hand.

"Tell me you don't want me as badly as I want you," Castiel said lifting his chin softly, "Say it and I will never try again."

Dean looked over his face and grabbed his tie yanking him forward so their mouth collided. Their mouths worked in perfect unison for a few moments before Dean broke the kiss, "I hate you sometimes," Dean said, making Castiel smile, "No you don't," he said and kissed his lips again.

Castiel grabbed the back of his neck feeling their bodies press together. It seemed as if every sound that came through the thin walls disappeared and it was just them. Dean's lips pressed to his neck. His teeth nipped at his ear. "Dean," Castiel's voice was soft in Dean's ear as his hips pressed forward feeling his bulge through their pants. The moan that drifted from Castiel's mouth made Dean ache.

They both knew they had a job to handle but all either of them could think about was this moment and the heat that seemed to permeate every corner of the room. Dean pushed Castiel backwards till he felt the Bed against the back of his knees.

"We have to be quick," Castiel said tossing his tan coat over the foot of Sam's bed.

"I know, " Dean said and turned him around kissing up the back of his neck as he pulled his pants open sliding his hands up Castiel's back under his shirt.

Castiel's eyes closed slowly as he sighed in desire wanting nothing more than he wanted this moment to last. Castiel slid his pants down pressing his naked ass back against him, "I want you so much," he said softly.

Dean moaned softly feeling him pressing against him, "As you wish," he said softly unzipping his jeans releasing his aching member. Pressing to Castiel's ass he kissed his neck. He slowly pushed into him again and again as he worked opened his buttons. Castiel leaned forward pressing his hands to the matress to keep his balance, "Don't stop," He begged stroking himself as Dean filled him till he felt like he might explode.

Dean pushed his hands up Castiel's back gripping his shoulders giving him better leverage, "Fuck, Cas" he moaned softly feeling his eye close in pleasure as his head fell back. The pleasure of him coursed through Dean's veins as he plunged into him harder and faster feeling himself climbing closer and closer to the edge.

Castiel reached back and grabbed Deans hip with one hand, "Come one baby, don't stop," he begged and Dean groaned thrusting into him and filled him with his hot seed. Dean stood the buried inside him a moment pulling him up wrapping his arms around him. Castiel turned around and kissed his lips, "I love you, Dean,"

Dean smiled and kissed his lips softly, "I love you," he said and wrapped his arms around him.

There was an awkward silence as they sat in the impala outside of the address Castiel had given them. Dean picked at the nonexistent lint on his jeans. He watched the upstairs window where he assumed where the child's room was.

"Dean did you see that?" Sam asked pulling out his binoculars handing them to Dean, "Second bedroom on the first floor,"

Dean lifting them over his eyes and he saw what had caught his brothers eye, "What is that?" he asked dropping them.

Suddenly a bone chilling came from the house. Sam and Dean sprang from the car running kicking in the front door. The Smell was easy to floor.

"Who the hell are you?" a man grabbed Dean's shoulder spinning him.

"Sir, we are here to help," he said shoving his hand off before taking off down the hall with him on their heels.

When the bedroom door opened the shape of the beast seemed to constantly shift and the edges of him seemed blurred. A snarl can from him as Dean walked slowly circling, "You are one ugly, bitch," he said keeping its attention. Sam lunged plunging the blood soaked blade through its spine into his heart. The creature shrieked as the light seemed to grow brighter from inside him.

The creature burned for a moment leaving no trace behind. They all stood there a moment "So I guess we should go." Dean said looking at their shocked expressions.

"you have a good night," Sam said with a charming smile and walked from the house and got into the Impala, "Open and shut. Lets head back to the bunker"

Dean nodded, "Alright," he said and they were back on the road again.


End file.
